A DATE! Maybe something more
by sarasama13
Summary: Galaxia and Seiya are going on a date! But what if the senshi follows them? And what if four other suitors come and reclaim Galaxia for their own? CRACK. PLease R&R!


Hihi. I don't own Sailor Moon. hehe!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"WHAT?!!!" Usagi slammed her hands on the table. The senshi were in Crown's Cake Parlor, and Galaxia wore a T.A. Girl's School uniform. She landed on Earth someway, somehow, somewhat. Back to her case, the rest of the senshi were gaping their mouths wide.

"Well, yes. Kou-san wanted to have a date with me tonight at 7."

"Which Kou-san?" the Inners peered. "There are three of them." Minako took her knife and got it ready, for if it was Yaten, she's kill Galaxia right there and then. But it was obvious that Galaxia was the prettiest among them. I mean, what does she use for her skin?! EXTRA SOFT LOTION?!!

"....Kou Seiya-san."

Usagi spat out her drink. "SEIYA?!!!" Haruka just laughed to herself and snickered to Galaxia. "Do you need a chaperone?"

"Haruka!" Michiru exclaimed. "How could you! You're going to humilliate her in public!" Hotaru and Setsuna nodded their heads. They WON'T let a date this cool get wrecked by World Shaking Haruka-papa. Galaxia stared at the senshi of Uranus and muttered, "Do I really need one?"

"No, no, you don't, really! That'll be reserved for Hotaru-chan when she has her first date." Setsuna smiled. After Galaxia left, the senshi conspiraced to watch the date and record it for personal purposes. Haruka followed Galaxia out, and Michiru wondered why Haruka was so protective of her ever since she came.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Exactly 8.50 p.m. Galaxia checked her watch as she wore the most beautiful black dress anyone has ever seen. It suited her very well. Even Tin Nyanko's nose gushed out an insane amount of blood as she stared at her boss. The Animamates rushed for a tissue, no, a whole tissue box. Seiya arrived at 7.05.

"Sorry if I'm... 5 minutes late." he stammered, trying hard not to be like Nyanko. Who knew that the destructive senshi looked so...sexy, hot...

"It's alright. I don't mind anyways. I think my watch is spoiled, it keeps saying 7 o' clock without moving!" Both giggled and went in the black Porche. Unbeknownst to them, four other people were behind. They were NOT going to miss this.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What's taking them so long???" Michiru sighed.

"Are you sure this is the right restaurant?"

"Oh, oh! Here they come!!!" as the couple walked in the door. After they were seated, both had a fun time for the next 30 minutes, eating and drinking wine in that expensive restaurant. But where is Haruka? Michiru began to get worried, but the couple's voices could only be heard by the senshi despite the loud crowd. Just then, four people burst in the restaurant, causing a scene.

"HARUKA?!!" Michiru shrieked. Setsuna quickly covered Hotaru's eyes but Usagi kept on filming. Haruka ran to Galaxia and held her hand.

"You have no idea how much I love you..." she said lovingly. Galaxia stared in disbelief. "HEH?!"

And in came Taiki and Yaten. "SEIYA! HOW COULD YOU!!! WE WERE PLANNING TO GO ON A DATE WITH HER AS WELL!"

Now this was confusing. And what's worse, her fourth suitor (should I say that?) was none other than....REIKO AYA!!!

Great, this was getting out of hand. Galaxia simply walked away and left the four of them fighting for her. Usagi kept filming it and the rest of the senshi did a facepalm.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The very next day, Haruka and Michiru weren't present in the cake parlor. Probably Kaioh gave her a good trashing, and as for the others, they cursed Seiya in their hearts. They were attracted to Galaxia too, why did she have to choose HIM?! Just as they thought of all those things, Galaxia and Seiya came in hand in hand, and she was smiling.

Oh yes, Galaxia was smiling. Usagi asked her what's up.

"You wanna know what's up?" The senshi nodded their heads. Galaxia gave a naughty smile and Seiya snickered. "We're...getting married next week. Even if our first date screwed, we finally made it up and we decided to tie the knot."

Galaxia's suitors nearly fell to the ground. "YOU'RE GETTING HITCHED?!!!"

"Yes, so please come this Thursday! In the local chapel! Hee-hee!" and they left.

".....OMG!"

"What is it, Usagi-chan?"

"I forgot to lend her my future wedding dress!!!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

XD. Some wedding, date crack. Please review!


End file.
